Il le regarde
by Kedralyn
Summary: Thranduil est l'une des plus fines lames des Terres du Milieu, et Elrond le sait. Aussi lui propose-t-il d'entraîner le jeune Estel...


**Titre**: Il le regarde.

**Genre : **OS,Yaoi léger, OOC

**Résumé : **Elrond demande à Thranduil d'entraîner son pupille. Ils sont seuls, dans les bois, et il fait si chaud… p

**Rating:** T (rien de méchant et que du sous-entendu, mais quand même)

**Personnages et pairing**: Thranduil et Aragorn, quand celui-ci n'a que 20 ans.

000

Cela fait des heures qu'il le regarde. Il ne sait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il a arrêté d'observer la course du soleil dans le ciel. Il n'en a cure, après tout. Il fait encore jour, il ne doit pas être trop tard. Thranduil ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a accepté cette mission idiote entraîner le jeune fils d' Arathorn n'est au fond, pour lui, qu'une perte de temps.

Pourquoi le maître de la Dernière Maison Simple lui avait-il proposé cela ? Pourquoi pousser l'héritier d'une lignée morte vers un destin qu'il ne pourra, de toute façon, jamais assumer ? Il y a bien d'autres fines lames à Fondcombe mais c'était vers le roi de Mirkwood qu' Elrond s'était tourné.

Thranduil avait toujours été fier, dur, presque brutal. Mais ce jour-là, il avait accepté cette mission sans rechigner, sans doute sur un coup de tête.

Il avait beau être vieux, la passion l'avait trop souvent emporté. A cause du vin, peut-être.

Mais peut-importe. Il se trouve maintenant à Imladris, le cœur rassuré par la régence de son royaume sylvestre assumé par son fils en attendant son retour. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de quelques semaines, après tout. L'ombre de Dol Guldur n'est pas aussi rapide qu'un messager des bois, il sait Legolas capable de prendre les bonnes décisions.

La chaleur de cette journée d'été est éprouvante pour son élève mais il pas question d'interrompre l'entraînement au combat. Le garçon souffre, mais cela le forge. Thranduil lui donne l'impression de le pousser dans ses dernières forces, mais le roi connait les limites de l'être humain, et ne les dépasse jamais. Cela, Estel n'en a pas conscience, et le peu de son esprit encore accessible est usité aux insultes et aux malédictions silencieuses.

Thranduil se veut impitoyable; il n'a de cesse de reprendre les mouvements exécutés par son élève, de les corriger à l'infini. L'orgueil du jeune homme est depuis longtemps bafoué. Il a appris à accepter ses erreurs, et fait de son mieux pour s'améliorer.

Mais ce jour-là, malgré l'écrasante chaleur, quelque chose ne va pas. Thranduil décide de poursuivre l'entraînement à la fraicheur des sous-bois aux alentours, mais le problème persiste. Le garçon n'essaye même pas d'esquiver le maître, qui éprouve toutes les peines du monde pour ne pas le blesser. Thranduil sent la colère monter en lui. le Roi guerrier de Mirkwood ne s'est pas déplacé pour faire la leçon à un gamin inconscient et indiscipliné. Il plante son épée dans la terre meuble du sous-bois, et lance un regard inquisiteur au jeune homme. Il s'apprête à réduire l'égo de l'héritier d'Isildur à néant.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec moi, commence-il avec colère. Reprenez-vous, ou ne revenez plus à ces leçons.

Thranduil pèse difficilement ses mots; il ne comprend pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à plus de brutalité. Perdrait-il sa dureté légendaire ? Le soleil d' Imladris lui brûle-t-il la cervelle ? Ses cavernes et ses profondes forêts lui manquent…

Le jeune Estel relève le menton dans un signe de défit, puis tente de plonger son regard dans les pupilles glacées du roi sindar. Il n'y parvient pas, rougit de honte et baisse la tête.

- Pardonnez-moi, votre Majesté, mais j'ai l'esprit ailleurs. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer…

Les traits de Thranduil s'apaisent; il a reconnu dans les yeux du jeune homme un pétillement que lui-même a bien connu il y a si longtemps. La chevelure de jais d' Arwen Undomiel passe furtivement dans son esprit.

Il avait assisté de loin à leur rencontre de la veille. Il avait même sourit à l'idiotie de la situation. Il comprend que la beauté de l'Etoile du Soir fasse rêver l'humain, mais de là à imaginer le début d'un amour…

Un voile passe dans les yeux du monarque. La veille, il n'avait pas admiré la fille de son estimé ami et seigneur Noldor. Sa chevelure noire, ses lèvres vermeilles et sa grâce si souvent chantée l'avait laissé de marbre. Et pourtant, il était seul depuis si longtemps. C'était _elle_, qu'il aurait dû regarder.

Personne d'autre.

Et là encore, il le regarde. Il ne sait que penser de cela. Il n'est même pas certain de ce qu'il désire, ou de ce qu'il pense. Physiquement, rien ne laisse transparaitre de son trouble. Les millénaires passés lui ont appris à rester maître de lui-même. Mais quelque chose de plus profond le tiraille, il le sent. Il reporte si rapidement son attention sur l'entraînement qu' Estel ne remarque rien. Thranduil abat brusquement son épée. Le jeune homme pare le coup, mais la violence du choc le fait vaciller. Ses genoux se plient contre sa volonté, il lâche son épée et agrippe inconsciemment la chemise du roi pour maintenir son équilibre. Thranduil n'a pas le temps de réagir; ils tombent ensemble sur le sol moussu.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, les poitrines des fils d' Oropher et d' Arathorn entre en contact. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, un flot d'émotions contradictoires transperce l'elfe.

La légère odeur de transpiration du garçon le répugne et l'attire à la fois. Son visage juvénile, libre de tout tourment mais désespérément effronté l'exaspère mais lui donne un sentiment de profonde nostalgie. Thranduil a le temps de ressentir le corps jeune et vigoureux de son élève, puis tous deux se relèvent avec prestance. Le vieux roi craint un instant que son cœur s'échappe de sa poitrine. Il prend une longue, profonde et silencieuse respiration, et se calme aussitôt.

L'un a peur des réactions de l'autre à cause de sa maladresse, l'autre craint ses propres sentiments. Mais il ne doit pas laisser paraitre son trouble. Thranduil lève une longue main fine, et balaye négligemment quelques brins d'herbe sur son épaule. Il lance un regard assassin à son élève, qui ne comprend pas.

- Pa…pardonnez-moi, bafouille le garçon. Je n'ai plus toute ma tête. Hier, j'ai croisé _Tinúviel _en personne.

Les yeux d' Estel se perdent dans le vague, un souris passablement niais étire ses lèvres. Un instant, Thranduil est désarmé par la beauté juvénile et encore innocente de l'Héritier. Enfin, beauté n'est pas le mot juste. Estel n'a pas – et n'aura jamais – la beauté de ses pairs. Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'infiniment noble qui attire son regard, affole ses sens. Le monarque avance une main vers le visage de son élève, qui, comme envouté par une sorcière, ne réagit pas. Estel ne comprend plus ce qui l'entoure. Seule la longue chevelure d' Arwen hante son âme.

C'est tout du moins ce que pense le sylvain.

Estel recouvre brusquement ses esprits. Il perd l'éclat amoureux de ses yeux, et regarde avec surprise la longue main fine s'approcher de lui. Thranduil sourcille; lui aussi ne comprend pas pourquoi il fait ça. Pour se donner une raison, il chasse une petite araignée de l'épaule du garçon.

Estel le remercie du bout des lèvres. Mais si Estel est obnubilé par l'Etoile du Soir, ce n'est pas un idiot. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement du roi elfe. Il ne comprend pas, mais son corps, lui, comprend. Le cœur du jeune homme se met à battre, sa respiration s'accélère, ses mains se mettent à trembler légèrement. Le maitre et l'élève se sondent, un lourd silence s'abat sur eux. Thranduil est fasciné par ce corps jeune, qui vit à une vitesse frénétique. Estel n'a que vingt-ans. Lui, il a arrêté de compter les saisons. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, plonge ses yeux dans le regard perçant de l'elfe. Thranduil a la beauté elfique, et la sagesse d'un roi plusieurs fois millénaire se lit dans ses yeux de glace. Estel se demande si la peau du monarque est aussi délicate qu'elle en a l'air. Aussi délicate qu'une jeune fille.

Un instant, la beauté presque féminine de Thranduil trouble profondément le jeune humain. Il n'a pas la noblesse d' Elrond ou de Celeborn, mais son expression farouche et sauvage lui donne presque l'allure d'une amazone.

Estel laisse tomber lourdement son épée, qui retombe sur le sol moussu dans un bruit mat. Aucun des deux ne bouge. Ils se contentent de s'observer, et peut-être attendent-t-ils chacun un premier pas.

C'est le jeune et fougueux Estel qui le fait. La crainte sourde d'offenser un roi serre sa gorge, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissent plus. Thranduil ne se dérobe pas, mais il regarde autour de lui avec inquiétude. Il ne se passera sans doute rien, mais il veut être sûr que personne ne puisse voir cette situation. Ses yeux perçants ne distinguent pas un mouvement au-delà des arbres.

Estel est maintenant tout prêt. Le roi le dépasse d'une tête, il baisse le regard vers lui. La respiration de plus en plus saccadée du garçon soulève de façon rythmique une longue mèche blonde et brillante. Soudain, il enlace la taille fine de l'elfe. Thranduil sursaute, ne sait comment réagir. Finalement, il pose une main sur son dos, et accepte son étreinte.

Le garçon se serre contre sa poitrine. Le roi sylvain passe ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure. Il sent ses phalanges trembler.

Soudain, le jeune Estel est secoué de sanglot. Thranduil le serre un peu plus contre lui, tandis qu'il sent des larmes humidifier le haut de sa chemise. Brusquement, l'humain agrippe le fin vêtement de l'elfe. Ses sanglots restent silencieux, mais une chose est certaine : il pleure.

« J'ai peur…J'ai si peur de l'avenir…Gilraen, elle me manque…mère, pourquoi es-tu partie… »

Thranduil déglutit avec peine. Dans ses bras, il a un enfant orphelin effrayé par un destin qu'il ne connait pas encore, et non le jeune homme pour lequel il brûle de désir. Soudain, un élan paternel le traverse. Il repense à son propre fils, resté bien loin à Mirkwood. Son fils, à qui il n'a jamais donné l'amour qu'il méritait.

L'étreinte du roi sur Estel se fait moins passionnée, plus douce. Son cœur n'est pas apaisé, mais il est à nouveau maitre de lui-même. Il caresse lentement les cheveux de l'Héritier. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, hors du temps. Puis, Thranduil rompt le silence :

« Ne craint rien, Estel. Je suis là. »


End file.
